Yakitate! JaPan Ujian Perekrutan
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Based on volume 1 Yakitate! Japan with a little modification. Canon. R&R?


TITLE: Yakitate! Ja-Pan: Ujian Perekrutan

NOTE: ga kepikiran buat fanfict yg aneh-aneh...ngedaur ulang aja deh cerita yg udah ada -_-" yg penting para readers suka XD

RATE: T

GENRE: Humor (rada gaje & alay), Romance (yang terlalu dipaksain)

WARNING: humor jayus, gajeness, typo ancur, ga pake EYD, lebay

SUMMARY: ini cerita yang pas Kazuma pertama kali ujian perekrutan di Pantasia pusat, tapi versiku sendiri :p. jangan lupa review yaa~

.

.

.

.

"Uwaaa...beras, eh, besar banget toko kuenyaaa~~!" jerit seorang cowok berambut coklat berantakan jejingkrakan saat melihat toko kue Pantasia Pusat .

"Gak nyangka gue bisa kerja disini...Enyak, babeh makasih yaaa doanya...!" Cowok itu mulai menangis haru & ingusnya berleleran semua saat memasuki toko itu (nah lho, tadi abis teriak-teriak seneng tiba-tiba nangis?).

"Alay lo...gue aja udah bertaun-taun disini kagak over kayak elo" dengus cowok berkepala jamur yang sok 'senior'.

"Eh sembarangan...alay-alay gini gue udah berpengalaman tauk!"

"Emang lo dari toko roti mana?" tanya si kepala jamur meremehkan.

"Gue udah bertaun-taun belajar di rumah & diajarin sama baker terkenal & bersertifikat internasional!" tantang Kazuma. (wah ngajak berantem nih... *plaaak*)

"Udah udah jangan ribut! Ujian perekrutan udah mau mulai nih" tegur seorang cowok berambut pirang yang berpenampilan 'gahoel' (pake kacamata item murahan, celana jins robek-robek yang diplorot-plorotin, dst)

"Oh, sori Mas. Masnya namanya siapa ya?" sapa Kazuma sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nama gue Kyosuke Kawachi, panggil aja Kyosuke" Kawachi menyambut uluran tangan Kazuma yang hangat. Kawachi tersentak, ternyata cowok bloon yang barusan berkenalan dengannya ini mempunyai kekuatan spesial! Tangan hangat khas Kazuma itu sangat terkenal di dunia per-roti-an a.k.a Solar Hands, yang membuat roti dapat mengembang lebih cepat daripada ditangani oleh orang biasa. Tentu saja ia nggak mau memberitahukan hal ini ke Kazuma, bisa besar kepala nanti dia. Dia hanya berkata begini;

"Tangan elo...hangat"

"Iya?"

.

.

.

"Elo...demam ya?"

Gubrak!

"Eh? Enggak kok...dari dulu tangan gue emang kayak gini, nggak tau kenapa" kata Kazuma polos. Kyosuke terkekeh dalam hati, dasar anak blo'on! Gue kerjain tau rasa lo! Batinnya.

"Eh, tadi nama lo siapa? Kuaci?" tanya Kazuma tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"KAWACHI, dasar BOLOT! Bukan KUACI!" Kyosuke sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjambak rambut Kazuma saking gemesnya (eh, ini kan gaya berantem cewek!).

"EHEM! Harap semuanya diam!" teriak seorang om pengawas bertampang horor dan memiliki aura mengerikan. Mendadak suasanya langsung sunyi senyap seperti kuburan.

"Saya akan membacakan peraturan bagi kalian semua sebelum kalian mengikuti ujian perekrutan ini. Diharapkan bagi kalian semua untuk mematuhinya, atau anda tidak dapat mengikuti ujian perekrutan ini!" Om pengawas itu berjalan hilir-mudik melihat setiap peserta ujian.

"Nomer satu, bla bla bla bla... Nomer dua, bla bla bla bla...Nomer tiga... Nomer tujuh...Nomer empat belas..."

"Jadi bagi semua peserta yang tidak mentaati peraturan ini, maka nilai afektif (huh? afektif? kayak nilai rapor aja...) akan dikurangi, atau yang lebih buruk, dikeluarkan. Bila ada yang merasa tidak bisa atau tidak sanggup dengan peraturan ini bisa langsung keluar sekarang juga" tegas om itu. Semua orang menjadi resah dan gusar. Kazuma langsung ribut menata rambutnya dan Kyosuke langsung merapikan celananya & memasukkan kacamatanya kedalam saku. Maklumlah, disitu ada peraturan 'semua peserta harus rapi'.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tiba-tiba, entah darimana datangnya, sorang gadis cantik berambut coklat sepunggung menyapa Kazuma dengan suaranya yang lembut. Kyosuke langsung nosebleed *plaaak!*, sementara Kazuma jadi gagap,

"Eh, i-iya, eh, enggak kok"

"Kamu butuh ini kan?" Dengan cepat gadis itu melepas bandonya dan memakaikannya ke Kazuma sambil mencondongkan wajahnya ke Kazuma. Tiba-tiba Kazuma jadi gugup.

"EHEM!" Ups, ternyata ada yang jealous nih... *digampar kawachi* *author kabur*

* * *

><p>Ternyata banyak juga peserta yang melanggar peraturan dan dikeluarkan saat itu juga. Hanya Kazuma, Kyosuke, kepala jamur (yang belakangan ini dikenal sebagai Kageto Kinoshita, dan dia memang baker senior, tapi dia menyelinap masuk kedalam ujian ini), si cewek cantik misterius, dan belasan peserta lain. Saat mereka sedang membuat adonan, tiba-tiba timbul pikiran jahat di kepala Kyosuke. Ia berniat hendak mencelakakan Kazuma yang merupakan ancaman baginya. Ia menjatuhkan penggilingnya dengan sengaja dan memanggil Kazuma agar mengambil penggilingnya. Kazuma yang sedang memegang adonannya hanya bisa menoleh bego, tapi nggak nginjek penggilingnya. Dasar bolot! umpat Kyosuke dalam hati. Justru cewek cantik misterius tadi yang membantu Kazuma terpeleset oleh jebakan Kawachi saat melewati belakang Kazuma. Kazuma yang kaget menjatuhkan adonannya dan secara refleks menahan cewek itu agar tidak menyentuh lantai. Jantung Kazuma dan cewek itu berdegup kencang saat mereka bertatapan satu sama lain.<p>

_*insert frozen moment here*_

"Kamu...kamu nggak papa?" tanya Kazuma khawatir saat cewek itu kembali berdiri.

"A-aku nggak papa kok, makasih ya udah nolongin aku" jawab cewek itu dengan gugup, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum manis ke Kazuma sebelum ia meninggalkannya. Kazuma masih mematung di tempatnya dan terpana untuk beberapa saat, tapi semenit kemudian ia menyesal karena adonannya udah jatuh semua, jadi nggak bisa dipake lagi.

"Lo nggak papa? Sori ya, tadi aku cuma minta tolong buat ngambilin penggiling" kata Kyosuke dengan tampang dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Eh? Iya iya, nggak papa kok" jawab Kazuma setengah hati.

"Bener? Gue jadi nggak enak nih..."

"Iya iya, beneran gapapa! Lo terusin aja mbuat rotinya" ujar Kazuma setengah memaksa. Kazuma langsung membuat perhitungan cepat, roti apa yang paling cocok dibuat disaat yang mepet seperti ini. Ia langsung teringat roti Japan 16, roti tanpa fermentasi. Dengan terburu-buru Kazuma membuat roti tadi, Kyosuke membuat roti kukus khas Cina, sementara cewek yang tadi itu membuat roti Prancis.

Singkat kata, setelah diperiksa oleh om pengawas horor tadi (yeah, author ga bisa menjelaskan istilah-istilah aneh di dunia per-roti-an saat si om pengawas tadi meriksa semua roti, jadi di-skip aja *digampar si om pengawas*), hanya Kazuma, Kyosuke, Kageto 'kepala jamur', si cewek cantik tadi, dan seorang cowok dengan dandanan samurai yang sangar (sampe sekarang Kazuma masi heran, kenapa dia harus merapikan rambutnya agar bisa ikut ujian sementara si cowok samurai itu tetap dibolehin ikut dengan outfit 'heboh' seperti itu?)

* * *

><p>"Mulai besok kalian akan membuat croissant!" kata om pengawas, eh Om Kuroyanagi setelah selesai ujian perekrutan.<p>

"Om, krosan itu bukannya bunga? Kok dibuat roti?" tanya Kazuma keheranan.

.

.

.

Gubrak! Semua orang melongo ke Kazuma. Kazuma jadi salah tingkah dipelototin kayak gitu. Langsung aja reaksi tiap orang beda-beda menanggapi Kazuma.

Om pengawas: "HERRRRGGGHHH! Dasar anak bodoh! Saya masih 22 tahun, jangan panggil saya 'om'! Panggil 'mas ganteng' aja..." (alaynya si Om, eh Mas Kuroyanagi kumat deh...)

Kyosuke: "Dasar bolot! ITU MAH KRISAN! Croissant itu nama ROTI!"

Cewek cantik: "Eh? Kamu nggak tau croissant?"

Samurai: "..." (no komen lah)

"Engga" Kazuma hanya bisa berkata dengan polosnya. Kalo udah kayak gini gimana Kazuma bisa lolos ujian? Kita tunggu saja di chapter berikutnya...muahahaha *ketawa setan*


End file.
